


My Bear

by yuniesan



Series: Girl Meets World One-Shots [3]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuniesan/pseuds/yuniesan
Summary: A re-imagining of Girl Meets Bear
Relationships: Lucas Friar/Riley Matthews
Series: Girl Meets World One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543339
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	My Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Rucas Fanfic Week 2017 day 3 // one exception au ; “au where everything is the same except ______” you know you’ve heard it before, and even minor changes can have big impacts (no hints for this one as it’s really… really open-ended)

Riley loved the look Maya had given her, all because Maya was happy about waking up early for Tacos and a bobble head of her favorite food. That changed when Maya made the tacos more important than losing a piece of her childhood. It bothered her as she dug through her room looking for Beary the Bear Bear, how Maya complained and did nothing while everyone else looked for the stuffed toy. 

“You okay there?” Lucas asked her after they looked around her room for what seemed like the millionth time. 

“You remember when I wanted to change the bay window last year,” she said sitting down at the edge of her bed, her bedroom torn apart. 

Lucas nodded, “Yeah I also remembered how much I learned about who you were before I met you,” he smiled as he sat down next to her. “I got to hear about a cute little Riley, who still believed in true love and cowboys saving her.” 

Riley couldn’t help but smile, she knew Lucas was trying to cheer her up. “Remember how Maya reacted just because I wanted to have my bedroom grow up with me, and even though I would change the window it wouldn’t change how much it meant.” 

“I remember Riley, and the meaning of the window hasn’t changed even though it’s grown up with you.” 

She sighed thinking that this was childish of her to be bothered by this when the same thing had happened a year before. “Why is Maya acting like this one thing in the world, the one thing I never wanted to let go of from my childhood, is completely meaningless.” 

Lucas couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but thinking about it and looking at Riley’s heartbroken face he understood that there was something else underneath it all. Maya had put tacos and a bobble head ahead of something that meant so much to Riley because she wanted tacos. He could never understand how Maya acted one way when it came to Riley, but other times when it meant the most to Riley she acted like working towards a goal would just make her tired or she didn’t want to do a single thing. 

“I can pretend to understand your relationship with Maya, but honestly somedays I don’t,” he sighed thinking about their lives since Texas, since everything over the last year and a half. 

“I think that maybe,” Riley sighed looking at her hands. “Well sometimes I wonder if I should spend less time with Maya and find myself, it feels like she’s overtaking my own feelings. Whenever I want to do something, whether it’s to empower the girls, or even this she reacts like it’s too much of a bother.” 

“It shouldn’t be like that,” he said pulling her close. “I mean I don’t understand why she’s so obsessed with getting tacos, but won’t leave to actually go get them.” 

“I think that she believes that if she leaves it would leave a rift in our friendship, and well it wouldn’t and I don’t really care about the tacos, but in the end she would come back and help out when everything was said and done… but it feels like she wants my childhood to die out, like I shouldn’t hold onto at least a small piece of my childhood.” 

Lucas pulled Riley to the bay window and told her about the sack of gold his Pappy Joe had given him, and how even now he hasn’t opened it. When he realized something else, Riley’s bear was a source of comfort and in a way maybe Lucas was meant to replace that for her. 

“I’ll be your Beary,” he said but she just gave him a confused look. “If we don’t find him, I’ll be here for you Riley. I comfort you, and listen to you when you want to rant but don’t really want to tell anyone else even Maya, because I’m thinking that that’s what Beary was for, he was your confidant away from your family, from your friends, from everyone even Maya. So I’ll be that for you.” 

Riley couldn’t help but smile as she looked at her boyfriend, he was giving her something that she thought she lost and in the end she had gained something bigger than she had before. 

“So if my family is driving me crazy I can text you, or if I just need a hug.” 

“I’ll come over whenever you need to cuddle,” he smiled at her and she could feel her heart quicken at the thought of them cuddling at the bay window watching movies or just talking. 

“Okay,” she said getting up and grabbing his hand. 

Together they walked into the living room as Josh stood there complaining about college and how Riley still has to look for Beary. Instead she shook her head and looked at Lucas and smiled, before getting up and patting Josh on the shoulder. 

“I guess I have to grow up,” she said before turning to Maya. “Now, Maya you and Josh go grab enough tacos for the rest of us, take Farkle and Zay if you want. I’m going to start cleaning up, because this place is a mess.” 

Lucas laughed when she mentioned the disaster that occurred in the house but he grabbed her hand and she felt his thumb as he made small circles on her skin. It was calming and she liked how it felt. 

“And if you still want a bobble head, just beg them,” Lucas said as he pulled Riley away. “We’re going start cleaning Riley’s room.” 

Her father made a noise and Riley knew that the man was freaking out about them being alone in the room together, but when her mother checked in on her twenty minutes later the two of them were almost done picking everything up. They finished just as the taco crew returned with Smackle in tow, but Riley just sat down at the bay window and looked at her room. 

“Goodbye Beary,” she said as Lucas sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. She squeezed him but instead of the squeak that Beary made Lucas just kissed her on her forehead and held her. She knew that this would make up for losing her bear. 


End file.
